The Secrets Behind the Demigods: PIPER
by ABitStrange
Summary: There's tension in the Aphrodite cabin. Drew has taken control; Piper and Lacy are fed up with it. Hearts are broken, and wounds are healed. A quest is centered, and there is hatred. They find the one with three heads.
1. Chapter One: Gleam

_The Secrets Behind the Demigods:_

**_PIPER_**

Drew's idea _really _bothered Piper.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Piper shakily asked.

"Of _course _it is," Drew said in an obvious voice. "Everyone's going to like it. You need to spread the word too."

Ever since Drew had become leader of Cabin 7 - the Aphrodite cabin - things had been, _different_. Drew had been bossing campers around, and spreading untruthful rumors and gossip. Making events nobody liked or wanted, but she told us to.

So they hed to.

Piper was in her bed, sheeted by her light pink covers. She was thinking about what Drew, the daughter of Aphrodite was doing. She kept maliciously ordering campers with her charm-speak, things like:

_"Get me some water, you imbecile!"_

_"Somebody, please - get my hair in a French braid!"_

_"I swear to the gods... why were you born?"_

Piper McLean could naturally speak French, the language of love. She and her siblings switched between the vibrant languages of English and French. She sat up in her bed and looked over at Drew - controlling like a goddess herself.

"Travaillez plus rapidement, vous êtes des idiots! Je souhaite que vous condemed Tartare!" Drew ordered in an undertone, translating into: 'Work faster, you idiots! I wish you were condemed to Tartarus!'

A daughter of Aphrodite, Lacey, came and sat on the edge of Piper's bedding.

She had long, stringy black hair and braces. She needed some foundation and makeup as her siblings offered, but she refused, saying she liked how she looked as herself. Natural. Living. Not covered up by some cheap powder covering up who she was.

"Hey, Piper," Lacy mumbled. She played with her hair nervously. "I went to a dance a couple of nights ago. Want to hear about it?"

"Yeah, Lacy. That sounds fun. Tell me all about it," I said with a grin. Lacy got visibly exited. Earlier, Piper heard other campers tell her to shut up and call her annoying. She was enlightened, and glad she wasn't the one to do that to someone as sweet and joyful as Lacy.

"So, we met these..."

"We?"

"Uh, yeah. Drew and I."

"_Why _would you want to go with _her?_" Piper asked, tension obviously in her voice.

"She told me to."

"WHAT?"

"Anyways, we met these really nice kids. Sadie, and... what was it? Cade? Clark? Oh, yeah! Carter. Sadie had a bit of an accent, and Carter was American. Don't know how those two are related, but whatever."

Piper wondered if those two kids were demigods - or half-bloods by the way she described them. For some reason, they just gave her the shivers. She didn't think they were mortal.

"Drew is controlling _everyone,_" Piper whispered to Lacy, hoping Drew couldn't hear her.

"Ah hem?" Drew cleared her throat, scanning the room and resting her eyes atop Piper, looking innocent.

"What did you say, daughter of Aphrodite? Do _you _want to question _my _authority? Everyone - tell this... _creature _to put on some makeup to cover..." she held her hand and motioned it around my entire face. "That."

Piper rose quickly and walked over to Drew, in a matter-of-fact manner. Drew didn't care, adding blush to her cheeks and forehead. I slapped the makeup out of her hands, and she gasped in anger.

Frankly, Piper was getting angry too. Piper, was _not _ugly. At least, a better looker than Drew ever was.

"Excuse me? Are you really going to do that?"

Piper stood her ground. If a fight was going to break out, Piper knew she'd come out on top. Always.

_Always._

"Yeah, Drew," Piper spoke, pouring all my emotion and power into my words, ordering her. "I think I'm going to."

Lacy skipped over beyond Piper, obviously excited, believing a fight was about to break out in the pretty little Aphrodite cabin. If a fight broke out, Piper thought Lacy would probably defend her. Drew stood out of her little white chair and seethed into my eyes - burning with power and control, thirsty for domination over others.

And for the first time, she wasn't scared.


	2. Chapter Two: Strike

_The Secrets Behind the Demigods:_

**_PIPER_**

_Chapter Two: Strike_

"I'm _not _scared of you."

"Oh, really?" Drew laughed at Piper's dismay.

Lacy resolved, "Drew - does this _really _need to happen? Now? Why can't-"

"**Silence!**" Drew screamed. Campers ran away out of the cabin, scrambling with their makeup and brushes; practically tripping over each other.

Piper shook. But, not in fear.

Piper shook in _power_.

"You're not a camper," Piper snapped. "You know what I'd call you, Drew Tanaka? I'd call that a bully."

Lacy's jaw dropped in disbelieve. Drew put her white-gloved hand to her thin waist, smirking at Piper in disgust. Making Piper lower than her. Pushing her down into the person Drew wanted her to be.

"Enough- _McLean_," Drew sneered. "I am powerful. I think- I think that you're just jealous of my power. Maybe that's it. Nobody - Piper - _nobody loves you. _I know your Dad - Tristan McLean? - doesn't care about you! Neither does Mom!"

"Well, nobody likes a bully!" Piper said.

"I'm _not _a bully! Jason isn't here to help you... hmm? He's on a stupid quest with... who? Leo, I think? Well, remember, he was with Reyna before you!"

Drew smacked me straight across my cheek, leaving a throbbing and pulsing mark. I was furious.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. _Earthquake, _Piper thought. Drew snapped at Piper, "You are weak, McLean!"

Piper stood her ground - and Lacy ran off somewhere to take cover, Piper guessed. She was not weak. She was not ugly.

She was as beautiful as the _warmest_ color.

The shivering of the earth stopped. Tension flared. Drew started to throw an insult like a stone at Piper - but she was interrupted.

"Enough, children!" said a high, wispy voice that sounded like honey coated in syrup.

"I would like to meet thou. I am Eris, goddess of discord, strife, and in your case; rivalry. It is my duty as a deity to loosen these arguments, and break the boundaries between two puny mortals. Yet, I come down to face two demigods. Such a rare thing, I must say."

She was glowing with a green aura - wings that fluttered and shimmered in the lighting. Her eyes changed and morphed - colors fading and becoming new all at once. Her stark white hair curled and bounced.

Eris cleared her throat shyly. "For now, everyone else believes you are having a nice conversation - an exchange of words - when you are really listening to I. Time has been frozen to these other half-bloods. Their minds are too... _simple _to understand."

Drew scoffed in disbelief. I wondered why a goddess - even a minor one - would appear to us?

"So, what do you want?" Drew rudely chuckled, pretending she was higher than the goddess.

"Drew Tanaka, I have you know, I could vaporize you into pure ashes. You could be picked up by the wind and blown away - forgotten forever."

That sure shut her up.

"So, girls, I have a mission for you." Eris chirped, her voice frothing and bubbling in delight.

"What is it - exactly?" Piper mumbled, fearing what was to come. If she had to go on a mission with Drew; Eris might as well vaporize Piper now. She _wasn't _ever doing that.

_Ever._

"You will go, off in the forest. You will - _encounter_, the one with three heads. Three personalities. Three _souls."_

Eris cocked her head to the side, as if remembering something dark and horrifying from her past. Yet it would be brought it the present.

Drew snapped, "And _why _do we have to find this stupid monster, thing?"

"Because it has something from my past."

The goddess seemed to teleport over to Piper. She leaned and whispered in Piper's ear, "You will go, with Drew, daughter of Aphrodite. Goddess of romance. But - don't be worried child. You will leave with Clarisse La Rue, daughter of the war god. Now **_leave,_**and go in peace."

The goddess vanished, and they were left in silence.


	3. Chapter Three: Passage

_The Secrets Behind the Demigods:_

**_PIPER_**

_Chapter Three: Passage_

Piper really hated Drew.

She and Clarisse had packed for the quest into the forest. Chiron approved as it was a token from a goddess; a sign.

"Eh? Got everything, Beauty Queen?" Clarisse mumbled. She was tall and strong; manly for a girl. She always yelled things during Capture the Flag, like, "DIE, YOU FILTHY SCUM!" and Piper's favorite, "I'LL KILL YOU, DIRTY PIGS!"

"I'm not a Beauty Queen. When I lived with my Dad, I cut my hair with scissors. To make it choppy and unnoticeable. Drew, here, is the Beauty Queen."

Drew gasped unnessicarily. Faking her such disbelief.

"Well, yeah. Whatever." Clarisse waved off. She looked like she could take an army of demons down in a couple minutes.

It was night, creatures coming out; owls, bears, and the occasional monster, outside of Camp Half-Blood. Mortals; eating and working and loving each other in their families. Piper wished she was like that.

And she missed it.

They were sitting around the campfire that changed color, depending on what the mood of the crowd was. Late tonight; the campfire was a worrisome blue. It waved and dipped, as if it were living and trying to tell them something. It lifted and swallowed suddenly.

It was the night the trio would leave, and Piper was shaking.

"Calm down, McLean," A boy white black hair mumbled. "I'm _fine,_" Piper snapped back.

"Obviously not."

Chiron galloped up to the site of the fire. Mr. D followed, sipping a Diet Cherry Coke. Chiron stomped his hoof, silencing the gossip and talks among campers.

The centaur cleared his throat. "Ahem; as you all well know, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, and Clarisse La Rue."

Campers from the Ares cabin hollered, chanting Clarisse's name aloud.

"It is issued under the request of the goddess, Eris," Chiron announces, although everyone already knew that.

"Though, I have made a few... _modifications _to her request."

Campers gasped. People pouted, and Piper started to worry about the future.

"Eris agreed with me. There will be more than three demigods on this... _adventure_. Right, Mr. D?"

Dionysus glared at Chiron. He nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Chiron mumbled, "Travis and Connor Stoll, the twins, with be leaving with these three."

Campers immediately started firing questions.

"What? More than _three _demigods?!"

"That's not possible!"

"Why can't I do a quest?"

But the two Stoll brothers skipped up to Drew, Clarisse, and Piper. Travis grinned a shiny smile, and Connor's hair curled and bounced awkwardly.

Clarisse exclaimed, "Clarisse La Rue can take care of herself!"

Campers from her cabin seemed to agree.

Mr. D walked behind Clarisse and ominously whispered, "As they say these days: _whatever._"

Clarisse looked offended. Frankly, Piper agreed with Chiron and Mr. D on this one. Attacking a legendary monster known to kill heroes? That wasn't Piper's idea of... fun.

Connor remarked, "Ya lool nice, Priper."

"It's Piper."

"Oh! Yeah."

Travis nudged his brother. "You're so stupid sometimes."

* * *

So, the group of demigods gathered their things. They waved back at the demigods, who hooted and hollered, and they descended into the darkness of death.


	4. Chapter Four: Venture

_The Secrets Behind the Demigods:_

**_PIPER_**

_Chapter Four: Venture_

_"_This is stupid." Drew mumbled, anger lurking in her voice.

The quintet huddled together. Piper had her dagger, Kapotris, nocked in a seethe on her arm. Clarisse had a long and silver sword, shimmering in the moonlight.

Drew had; nothing. She was too busy putting blush on her face to care.

Connor had a bag of M&M's he was munching on. Travis knocked them out of his hands, and the treats spilled on the ground.

"What the...? Dude, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Travis angrily stared at Connor Stoll. He leaned over to his ear, and whispered, "Connor. Shut. Up."

Connor let a deep sigh escape, and he shook his head. "Fine."

"Yeah, you need to shut up," Clarisse agreed, staring around, looking for a hunt.

"Wha-?"

"You heard me. Shut it."

The group treaded their feet. Drew didn't care whatsoever. To her, it just seemed like a drag.

"Piper, what are you _doing _with your life?" Drew abjured.

"At least _I'm _not doing dumb little things while we're on a quest for a god!"

"I'm not dumb!"

Clarisse looked worried. "Guys, please stop. We're doing something important, and,"

_GROOOWWWWWL!_

All the half-bloods turned and looked in all directions. Some - _creature _had made that noise. Piper shook out of fear, and anxiety. She worried about what would come.

They looked around the trees with darkness upon them. There was no sign or message of life anywhere. No trace.

_GROOOWWWWWL!_

"Show yourself!" Clarisse screamed, tears streaming down her face. She wasn't one to cry...?

They heard the pitch-cracking screech once more. They were all shaking and trebling - crying - and wishing they were back at camp.

Then the unexpected happened.

The monster called Chimera appeared to the demigods; a lion with a viper as a tail. A goat's head sprouted from the legends side, thrashing and flailing; looking hungrily for a victim.

Clarisse, the daughter of Ares, looked terrified as she normally isn't. Everyone was visibly shaking. It turned and growled at the Stoll brothers, thrashing it's claws and hissing.

Connor reached into his shorts pocket, and lit a firecracker. He tossed it under the legend, and ran for his life. Drew was shocked, as was Piper.

"Kill it, Clarisse!" Piper screamed, fearful, crying.

Shakily, Clarisse ran over behind Chimera and slashed off part of the snake. Chimera pounced onto Clarisse, and ripped open the tip of her kneecap.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, and felt her soul was loosing away and drifting down into Hades.

Drew turned at Piper, and nodded. She decided to do something unexpected.

And Drew saved Clarisse's life.

Yet it was a fragment.


	5. Chapter Five: Despair

_The Secrets Behind the Demigods:_

**_PIPER_**

_Chapter Five: Despair_

For the last time, Clarisse thought she could she the stars.

With an outstretched feeble hand, she lifted it up, and she felt beautiful.

"Back _away!_" Drew yelled to Chimera.

Immediately the monster responded to her claim. What was left of snake hissed. The goat bleeted, and shook for help.

It felt deformed. Malevolent.

Misunderstood.

The lion-part growled, a deep rumbling tone, and bared it's sharp teeth; ready to slaughter.

Travis ran to Clarisse and knelt, why Drew and Piper held off the monster in the dead of night, using embarrassment and charm-speak. He ripped a chunk of ambrosia out of his pack and force-fed it to Clarisse. She huffed out a weary, "Thank you..."

"I'm _tired _of people bullying me, and pushing me back!" Drew screamed, with tears streaming down her face.

Piper stabbed the monster with terror in her eyes.

The fresh wound gushed with blood, spraying a mist of doom and despair. The creature howled.

"I-I k-killed it..." Piper whispered, shaking with fear on her shoulders.

"Yes, you have, child," whispered a creamy voice, like an angel's.

It was Eris.

* * *

"Who are _you_?" asked Connor. Travis jabbed him in the chest with a boney elbow, whispering, "Shut up, stupid!"

"You're the stupid one!"

"Hush!" The goddess froze. She held her hand, and the twins were frozen in place. Not moving, not breathing, not acting.

Eris brushed her hair over one eye and smiled. "You fools."

Piper had just risked her life and killed a legendary monster. _Fools?_

"You thought I actually _cared _about you? It wouldn't matter to me if you were condemned unto Tartarus. Like Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson. For that matter, I hoped they would die."

"You did _not _just tell me that." Piper said, fear and anger surging through her veins.

The goddess glared at her. Travis and Connor snuck behind her, getting ready to surprise. Travis mouthed something like:

_'Distract her.'_

"Young lady, I jhave you know; I am the goddess of arguments! I will win - you puny demigod! I have always hated your parents! I did this... I did this so that you creatures would die! I am stronger than you; you are weak! I-"

Travis snuck behind her and held a finger to his mouth, saying, _"Shhhhh."_

Connor, cautiously, slipped a knife into the goddess's back.

"AHRGG!"

She fell to the ground, and everyone joined in, killing her.

"You children! I _will _find you. Don't test my strength. I will-"

And then, the daughter of love, stopped an unnecssicary power from killed them all.

But; she had a drop of fear soaked in her heart.


End file.
